Bloody Roar van Java Spesial : Tekken
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: First crossover.Kalo tokoh Tekken jadi bintang tamu di BRVJ,gimana ya?


Khusus hari ini,saya akan membuat sebuah crossover yang jarang sekali jika saya membuat TBRC?

Yang ini adalah Tekken-Bloody Roar first crossover in Indonesia!

Nurul aka Nagi presents...

Bloody Roar van Java

Starring :

- Yugo the Wolf,as Dalang

- Jin Kazama, as sodara tiri no.1

- Emily Rochefort aka Lilly,as sodara no.2

- Kenji Ogami aka Bakuryu the Mole,as anak terakhir (tokoh utama mesti belakangan)

- Busuzima the Chameleon,as bapaknya tuh sodara bertiga

- Devil Jin,as Raja Setan

- Uriko the Cat, as kucing piaraan

-Long the Tiger, as Raja Putih

- Ling Xiaoyu, as White Princess

Yugo : Selamat sejahtera para pembaca yang berbahagia!jumpa lagi dengan rombongan wayang yang tak pernah libur bermaksud menghibur semoga tidak kabur karena ceritanya banyak yang BLOODY ROAR VAN JAVA!

Readers : E'ya!

Yugo : WOW!tampaknya hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial,silakan masuk!Semuanya keren-keren nih!datang darimana?

all newcomers : kita dari TEKKEN 6!

Yugo : karena cerita kali ini adalah crossover,kita kedatangan tamu spesial dari Tekken,mari kita mulai ceritanya!

Cerita hari ini adalah berjudul Puss in Boots!

Alkisah, ada seorang juragan peternakan kambing comberan sekaligus seorang pengusaha ladang gandum yang sangat punya tiga orang anak bernama Jin Kazama,Emily Roquefort alias Lilly,dan Kenji akhirnya sang pengusaha itu jatuh sakit yang berakhir dengan meninggal dunia,anak pertama segera mamulai bagi-bagi harta kisah kita mulai dari TE KA PE!

Busuzima : saya ga nyesal punya anak keren-keren kaya kalian untuk meneruskan hidup saya ini...uhuk,uhuk!*mati secara tidak elit*

inner Jin : tapi malah gue yang rugi punya bapak kaya lu!

Lilly : PAPA!JANGAN MATI!

inner Jin : YES!akhirnya dia mati juga!

Yugo : sejak kematian sang ayah,dimulailah pembagian harta warisan kepada tiga bersaudara tersebut

Jin : karena aku adalah kakak tertua,aku akan mengambil rumah yang segede upil ini

Lilly : kalo rumah kita aja sudah segede upil,upilmu besarnya semana?

Jin : khan dari wasiat ini,kamu kebagian peternakan kambing comberan,ambil aja sana!

Lilly : masa aku dikasi kambing comberan!enak di kamu ga enak di aku jadinya!

Yugo : Kenji yang malang hanya melihat pertarungan kedua kakaknya demi memperebutkan harta warisan,yang kemudian membuatnya pergi dari rumah

Christie : Dalang!kok ceritanya malah pergi dari rumah?(kebetulan dia yang jadi sinden)

Yugo : KRRRRRR,GROOOOOOOOKKKKKK

Christie : yaaaahhh,Dalangnya malah tidur!

XiaoYu : gue bangunin aja!*ngeluarin jurus Raikirinya Kakashi*

Yugo : ADAOW!sakit benga!

Yoshimitsu : ngekngokkek,(artinya : akhirnya keluar juga 'TEJO' ku)

Christie : Dalang!bukannya cerita malah ngorok!cepat lanjut ceritanya!

Yugo : iya, cewek kalo ikut Capoeira jadi ngeri ya marahnya! *ditendang Christie*tadi saya sampe mana?

Xion : Kenji kabur dari rumah!

Yugo : sori buat yag tadi,saya ketiduran jadi suka ngelantur!cerita yang asli adalah si Kenji diusir dari rumah beserta kucing peliharaannya

Kenji : sengsara gue punya sodara kaya dianggap babu,sekarang juga ga dikasi upah!

Yugo : dan sang kucing pun...

Uriko : apa?

Yugo : si kucing...

Kenji : Dalang!kucingnya kenapa?

Yugo : gue ga jadi cerita deh!gue alergi kucing!

all : GUBRAK!

Yugo : gimana kalo kita ganti jadi...burung gagak?mungkin lebih baik!oke Readers!karena saya ga mau ada kucing,saya ganti jadi burung aja ya!

Reiji : jangan takut,Tuan!saya bisa bantu anda menghidupi anda!

Kenji : wow,terima kasih!*ngambil kuali beserta bumbu masak* dia lumayan besar,bisa buat makan seminggu nih!

Reiji : WOY! gue bukan burung dara buat dimakan!gue burung gagak yang makan tikus Pancoran kaya kamu!

Kenji : sori deh kalo gitu,emang ada apaan sih?

Reiji : gampang,lu ikut gue aja deh!

Yugo : Kenji mulai mengikuti si burung gagak yang nista itu *ditendang Reiji* menuju sebuah sungai

Kenji : di sungai mau ngapain sih?

Reiji : lu turutin aja kata gue! sekarang lu buka baju deh,trus berenang ke sungai!

Kenji : yang bener aja lo! dingin taok!*buka baju*

Reiji : lo mau jadi orang kaya apa enggak? *nendang Kenji*

Kenji : TOLOOOOOOOONG!GUE KELELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Reiji : lu bisa diem ga sih? *buang baju* iringan raja bentar lagi datang!

Yugo : seperti yang dikatakan oleh burung gagak tadi,iringan raja datang ke lewat.

Reiji : Baginda Raja!tolong saya!

Long ; apa yang bisa saya bantu?

Reiji : Tuan saya,Pangeran Kenji tenggelam di sungai!dia kelelep sampe bajunya juga diambil!

Long : !SELAMATKAN DIA ATAU KALIAN KUPECAT!

Yugo : dengan bantuan sang raja,Kenji sampai di daratan dengan selamat

Reiji : oya,bisa ga ngasi baju buat dia?kayaknya dia lagi bermasalah setelah kelelep tadi

Long : CEPAT AMBIL BAJU ATAU KALIAN KUPECAT!

Kenji : *make baju*

Reiji : um...,punya baju yang lain ga?masa dikasi baju besi?

Long : KALIAN INI GIMANA SIH?AMBIL BAJU YANG LAIN ATAU KALIAN KUPECAT!

Yugo : setelah mendapat baju terlihat seperti sosok pangeran yang sangat tampan

Kenji : terima kasih sudah menolong saya Baginda!

Reiji : Baginda Raja,bisakah anda mengunjungi tempat kami?

Long : wow,terima kasih sekali!aku ingin sekali kesana!

Kenji : psst,*bisik* kamu tuh gimana sih?kita khan ga punya istana!

Reiji : ayolah,itu urusan aja Honmaru!

Kenji : Honmaru?

Reiji : itu nama istana milik keluarga kerajaan Mishima bisa pake itu khan?

Kenji : ya udah kamu!

Yugo : sementara itu...

Lilly : APA?kau ingin bergabung dengan Mishima Zaibatsu?apakah mengambil semua hartaku itu belum cukup?

Jin : aku juga harus menguasai istana Honmaru demi hidupku da hidupmu!BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yugo : kita skip aja yang Jin bergabung dengan Mishima Zaibatsu dan kemudian menjadi Devil Jin yang kemudian menguasai istana Honmaru

#back to Kenji and Reiji

Yugo : Reiji mulai menuju Honmaru,istana kegelapan yang saat itu dikuasai oleh raja setan Devil Jin

Reiji : akhirnya sampe masih di ladang gandum istana setan

all workers : WAAAHHHH!ADA MAKAN SIANG!

Reiji : WOY!udah gue bilang gue bukan burung dara buat makan siang!lu turutin aja kata gue!sekarang kalo ada Raja mau kesini,bilang aja ini punya Pangeran Kenji,understand?waduh,dia dateng!semuanya cepat balik kerja!

Long : Permisi,apakah ada jalan pintas menuju Honmaru?

All : GUBRAK!

Yugo : setelah kejadian gaje itu,Reiji sampai di istana di depan singgasana Devil Jin

Reiji : saya kesini atas utusan Pangeran Kenji dengar,kekuatan anda sangat hebat,benarkah itu?

Devil Jin : oh,tidak bisa! *ditendang Sule&Devil Jin* tentu saja saya hebat!mau tahu keahlian saya?

Reiji : tentu apa itu?

Devil Jin ; saya bisa merajut!*merajut kain*

Reiji : yah,masa Raja setan kemampuannya cuma itu?Oya,ini hadiah dari Pangeran buat anda

Devil Jin : terima kasih...apa ini?

Reiji : ini Bola ajaib,yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda,bahkan bisa melihat isi hati anda

Devil Jin : wow,ini hebat sekali!aku coba,aku ingin menguaai dunia ini!

Yugo : ketika Devil Jin mengatakan hal itu,justru tubuhnya semakin apa penyebabnya

Devil Jin : tidak mungkin!apa yang terjadi?

Reiji : aku menipumu,Raja Iblis!sebenarnya ini bola ajaib yang bisa memusnahkan kekuatanmu,dan membuatmu menghilang dari dunia ini!

Devil Jin : TIDAAAAAAAAAK!

Yugo : karena kecerdikan Reiji,Devil Jin tidak berubah menjadi Jin yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Kenji

Setelah raja mengetahui hal ini,Kenji pun diterima di keluarga kerajaan dan akhirnya menikahi Princess XiaoYu

XiaoYu : Dalang!peran saya teralu sedikit,banyakin dong!

Yugo : itu udah skenario,lu yang tutup aja !

XiaoYu : namaku Xiao!disini gunung disana gunung,ditengahnya bunga melati

Authornya bingung,Readernya lebih bingung

kok ada melatinya sih?yang penting bisa ketawa!

kita ketemu lagi di BLOODY ROAR VAN JAVA!

E'ya!


End file.
